


Это Эргастулум, парень

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я уважаю вас, — прохрипел Коди, — но еще больше я уважаю закон».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это Эргастулум, парень

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды Gangsta на WTF Kombat 2016

Сколько Коди себя помнил, он всегда мечтал стать полицейским. Мечтал не так, как обычно мечтают мальчишки, насмотревшись фильмов, где крутые парни только и делают, что машут кулаками да между делом спасают мир. Коди не надеялся спасти мир — тот слишком погряз во лжи и разрухе. Защищать простых людей — таких, как родители, бабушка или Энн из цветочного магазина на Сорок второй улице — вот чего он хотел. 

В восемнадцать лет его мечта осуществилась, и Коди взяли в местечковое отделение полиции, где он пять лет проработал простым патрульным. 

Затем его перевели в Эргастулум — хотя, пожалуй, правильнее было бы сказать «сослали». 

Эргалстум был язвой человечества, олицетворением людских пороков и рассадником расовой розни. Здесь жили люди самых разных возрастов и профессий — в этом Коди убедился почти сразу.

Он как раз возвращался со смены, когда услышал крики и шум борьбы. Коди замер, обратившись в слух. Напарник категорически запретил ему вмешиваться в местные разборки, — мол, можно на таких отморозков нарваться, что костей потом не соберешь. Познакомившись с городом поближе, Коди понял, что это была не пустая угроза, но когда в соседнем переулке раздались выстрелы, предупреждения и наставления разом вылетели у него из головы, а рука сама легла на кобуру.

Он рванул вперед, свернул за угол и закричал, вытащив пистолет:

— Руки вверх! Полиция! Никому не двигаться!

И тут же замер сам. За годы работы Коди повидал многое, но то, что видел сейчас, напоминало настоящую бойню. Он оглядел лежащие на земле трупы — «Словно сломанные куклы», — пронеслось в голове — и поднял глаза на единственных уцелевших.

Их было всего двое, но, как он понял многим позже, вдвоем они стоили куда больше той дюжины, которую положили прямо посреди улицы на пересечении Девятого и Седьмого районов. 

Один из них курил, небрежно привалившись к стене, второй буравил Коди взглядом. В руке он сжимал рукоять катаны. Лезвие поблескивало в тусклом свете фонарей, стекавшая с него кровь казалась черной — как и глаза, смотревшие со смесью любопытства и раздражения. «Сумеречный!» — понял Коди, разглядев свисающий жетон, и сразу же подобрался. Сделал несколько шагов вперед и взял его на мушку.

— Положите оружие на землю и поднимите руки, — сказал он, стараясь придать голосу твердость, — получалось, правда, так себе. — Именем закона, вы арестованы!

Сумеречный не шелохнулся — только продолжал криво улыбаться, словно даже не услышал. Позже Коди понял: он и правда его не слышал, а на улице было слишком темно, чтобы прочесть по губам.

— Полиции здесь делать нечего, — сказал мужчина у стены. — Мы уже со всем разобрались.

Коди вздрогнул, перевел на него взгляд, но пистолет не опустил. Ростом второй преступник был примерно с Коди. Его левый глаз закрывала повязка, светлые волосы доходили до плеч. Он держался непринужденно, словно вышел на прогулку, а не был застигнут на месте преступления, улыбался уголками губ, смотрел насмешливо, но за этой насмешкой был только холод.

Примечательная личность, ничего не скажешь. 

Он окинул Коди безразличным взглядом и поднес сигарету ко рту. В темноте мелькнул огонек зажигалки.

— Эй, малыш! — сказал он, затягиваясь. — Ты ведь здесь новенький?

Коди проигнорировал вопрос — еще не хватало вступать в переговоры с преступниками! — и повернулся к сумеречному. Из них двоих он явно был куда опаснее.

— Немедленно бросьте оружие! 

Сумеречный не ответил. Коди покрепче сжал пистолет и положил палец на спусковой крючок, готовясь выстрелить в любую секунду. 

— Эй, малыш, не размахивал бы ты так пушкой, — снова заговорил светловолосый мужчина, сдвигая сигарету в уголок губ. — А то еще попадешь в кого.

Он примирительно поднял руки и отлип от стены, но стоило ему сделать шаг навстречу, как Коди тут же перевел на него прицел. В следующее мгновение сумеречный рывком преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, выбил у Коди из рук пистолет и повалил на землю. 

Удар о мостовую вышиб из легких воздух, а в глазах потемнело от боли. Коди дернулся, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться. «Вот и все», — успел подумать он и напрягся в ожидании удара. 

Но удара не последовало. Вместо этого послышались шаги, гулким эхом разносящиеся по улице.

— Отпусти его, — раздался знакомый голос. — Это наш парень.

Перед глазами показались черные туфли. Коди поморщился и приподнял голову. Брюки с заглаженными стрелками, поношенный, но чистый пиджак, булавка для галстука, усталый взгляд. Перед ним стоял его напарник и начальник по совместительству, Чад Эдкинс. Он выругался, с отвращением выплюнул окурок, взглянул на Коди и сказал:

— Давай, поднимайся. — И добавил, поднимая глаза: — Уорик, скажи, чтобы он отпустил его!

Тот, которого назвали Уориком, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, и секундой позже тяжесть чужого тела исчезла. Коди, наконец-то, смог нормально вдохнуть. До него доносились голоса, но кровь в ушах стучала так громко, что он не мог разобрать ни слова.

Он поднялся на ватных ногах, оттер с лица пот и огляделся. Чад разговаривал с Уориком, а чуть не прибивший его сумеречный стоял в стороне. Он не обращал на них никакого внимания и пристально разглядывал свой меч.

Коди тяжело сглотнул и шагнул к Чаду.

— Случаем, не это ищешь? — обернувшись, спросил Уорик.

Голос его звучал насмешливо, а в руке был зажат пистолет Коди. От унижения запылали щеки. Протянутый пистолет Коди взял, но убирать в кобуру не спешил — кто знает, что здесь вообще происходит. Он посмотрел на Чада, ожидая объяснений, но тот только отмахнулся и достал последнюю сигарету. Смятая пачка полетела в сторону. Коди проследил за ней глазами, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как белый картон намокает в крови. 

— Да уж, нехорошо получилось, — продолжил Уорик, давая Чаду прикурить, взглянул на Коди и без следа раскаяния добавил: — Ты уж извиняй. Просто мой напарник — да-да, вон тот хмурый парень — очень не любит, когда в него тыкают чем попало. 

— А ты любишь, можно подумать, — фыркнул Чад. 

— Ну, мне как-то привычней.

Эти двое вели себя как старые знакомые или даже приятели, и происходящее с каждой минутой становилось все абсурднее. Коди даже незаметно ущипнул себя за запястье — проверил, не спит ли. Слишком уж все это походило на идиотский сон.

Коди обернулся, снова смерил взглядом сумеречного. Тот присел на корточки и вытер лезвие меча рубашкой одного из убитых. Коди передернуло, а сумеречный, словно почувствовав его взгляд, поднял глаза. Улыбка разрезала его лицо, будто трещина, и у Коди по спине поползли мурашки.

Вдруг стало жутко: а если бы Чад опоздал на пару минут? Может быть тогда этот монстр сейчас вытирал бы свой меч пиджаком Коди...

Желание спрятаться за спину Чаду Коди мужественно подавил, но все-таки отступил от сумеречного на шаг и прислушался к разговору.

— Как и договаривались, — сказал Уорик. — Двенадцать отморозков, которые уже не будут наводнять улицы нашего чудесного городка наркотиками. Чистая работа, сам видишь.

— Ну-ну, ваша дюжина чуть не стала чертовой, — устало вздохнул Чад, но Уорик только кивнул в сторону Коди и отмахнулся.

— Обижаешь. Ничего бы мы ему не сделали — так, объяснили бы, что здесь к чему. 

Чад снова вздохнул, и вместо ответа полез во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Держи.

Пухлый коричневый конверт перекочевал из его рук к Уорику. Тот сладко улыбнулся, подмигнул Коди и продолжил:

— Просто кто бы мог подумать, что твой напарник так ревностно возьмется за работу? Объяснил бы ты ему, как у нас тут обстоят дела...

— Эй, Уорик, вот только не надо меня учить! — начал Чад и тут же замолчал, когда за спиной Уорика возник сумеречный. Меч он уже давно убрал в ножны, но Коди не сомневался, что при желании он сможет убить их всех голыми руками. — Ладно-ладно, объясню потом, на досуге. Мне тут еще надо с этими разобраться. — Чад кивнул в сторону тел и махнул рукой, мол, проваливайте уже.

— Но... Мы, что, отпустим их просто так?! — резко ожил Коди. — Они же убийцы! По закону мы обязаны их задержать!

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, а затем переулок огласил громкий хохот.

— А он забавный! — отсмеявшись, сказал Уорик Чаду, снова повернулся к Коди и внимательно осмотрел с ног до головы. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал необычно серьезно: — Дам тебе бесплатный совет, малыш: забудь про свои дурацкие законы. Ты в Эргалстуме, а тут, как сказал один умный человек, сила всегда права. Ну бывай. Еще увидимся, — ухмыльнулся он напоследок и шутливо отдал честь. 

Сумеречный просто кивнул, и они оба, как ни в чем ни бывало, пошли прочь.

Понимание обрушилось на Коди, словно удар. Эти двое не только убили всех этих людей, хуже, они ушли безнаказанными. 

Коди затошнило. Он громко сглотнул, стиснул зубы и только сейчас ощутил запах крови — тот въедался в ноздри, обволакивал глотку, и Коди казалось, что он чувствует на языке его вкус. Он закашлялся, согнулся пополам, упираясь руками в покрытую бурыми пятнами стену. Несколько секунд спустя его вывернуло прямо на мостовую.

— Ну-ну, спокойнее, — Чад подошел ближе, похлопал по плечу, протянул платок. — Скоро привыкнешь.

— Почему вы их отпустили? — отдышавшись, спросил Коди.

Какое-то время Чад молчал, докуривая сигарету, а затем выплюнул ее и растер ногой окурок.

— Знаешь, сынок, в Эргастулуме свои законы, свой суд и своя справедливость. Эти двое выполняют для нас грязную работу. Когда мелкие сошки вроде этих, — Чад кивком указал на трупы, — мешают Семьям, приходится с ними разбираться. 

— Но мы могли просто арестовать их, вместо того, чтобы сразу убивать! Или хотя бы попытаться! 

— Если бы я арестовывал каждого, кто нарушает закон, то наша тюрьма давно бы трещала по швам. — Чад вздохнул. — Ты прожил в Эргастулуме слишком мало. Иногда приходится действовать такими способами. Ничего, ты еще поймешь. Иди к машине.

Коди многое еще хотел сказать, но слова замерли у него на языке. Он покачал головой, развернулся и пошел к машине. Сел на пассажирское сидение и вперился взглядом в окно. Его все еще мутило, а в голове не укладывалось все, что произошло сегодняшним вечером.

***

— Эй, парень, помогай, раз уж ты тут.

Минут через двадцать к переулку подкатила машина с красным крестом. Из нее выпрыгнули двое санитаров, которые тут же принялись деловито запаковывать трупы в мешки. Наблюдавший за ними со стороны Коди тихо ужаснулся тому, как спокойно все реагировали на чужую смерть.

— Опять эти из восьмого постарались?

— Понятия не имею. Плевать, сейчас быстренько загрузим их, и по домам. Меня там жена заждалась. Приготовила на ужин мою любимую пасту, а пришлось ехать на вызов...

— А я-то хотел тебя в бар пригласить. Все-таки вечер пятницы, посидели бы, выпили по кружке пива.

— Э-э-э, нет. Это ты можешь задерживаться на работе или шляться по барам, а я — женатый человек.

— Быстро же Катерина тебя выдрессировала.

— Не говори так о моей жене!

— Ну что поделать, если ты выглядишь подкаблучником?

— Вот женишься, посмотрю я, каким ты станешь...

Санитары беззлобно переругивались, словно не трупы убирали, а папки в архив. Их белые перчатки уже давно стали бурыми — от засохшей крови, а Коди все никак не мог понять, почему все вокруг выглядят так, будто двенадцать трупов — это ежедневная рутина.

— Поедешь с ними, — сказал Чад, — сдашь тела Алдо — и свободен. Скажешь ему, что все как обычно. Потом можешь идти домой или еще куда. Лучше бы в бар — после такого стоит выпить. Я бы тебя угостил, но сегодня никак — у тещи день рождения.

— Как обычно?

— Точно, ты все правильно понял.

Коди снова передернуло.

— Как вы можете отмечать чей-то день рождения, когда у вас тут гора трупов, а убийцы спокойно разгуливают по Эргастулуму?

— Если продержишься тут хотя бы полгода, то и сам поймешь. Но лучше бы тебе, конечно, здесь не задерживаться...

— Эй, вы еще долго трепаться собираетесь?! — выглянул из приоткрытого окна водитель. — У меня смена через полчаса кончается!

— Все-все, — сказал Чад, — мы уже закончили.

И подтолкнул Коди к машине. Тот молча уселся на пассажирское сидение и с силой захлопнул дверцу.

— Будешь так дома холодильником хлопать, — миролюбиво сказал водитель и перекинул сигарету с одного уголка рта в другой. — В следующий раз выкину из салона и пешком пойдешь.

— Извините.

Водитель фыркнул, и в этот момент по кузову постучали — санитары закончили погрузку. Через пару секунд окошко, отделяющее место водителя от салона, приоткрылось. В нем показалось уставшее веснушчатое лицо.

— Готово. Поехали, Винсент.

И труповозка, подпрыгивая на ухабах и неровностях мостовой, покатила к моргу.

Уже в морге патологоанатом окинул "пополнение" тяжелым взглядом, кивнул санитарам и отправился в кабинет, где на столе громоздились какие-то непонятные инструменты, а на шкафчике с документами — с документами ли? — шумел пузатый чайник. 

— Что это за хрень? — просил патологоанатом — кажется, его звали Алдо? — сверля Коди тяжелым взглядом.

— Это... э-э-э... трупы, сэр.

— Да уж вижу.

Последние слова сочились ядом. Коди предпочел не отвечать на колкость и вместо этого сказал:

— Чад велел вам передать: как обычно.

— Да неужели? 

Брови Алдо приподнялись, и он даже как будто повеселел. Коди в очередной раз удивился тому, как легко в Эргастулуме относились к смерти.

В этом городе явно было что-то не так. Слишком много тех, кто смотрел на смерти сквозь пальцы, слишком мало тех, кто соблюдал закон.

И, правда, смыться бы отсюда по совету Чада, который тот повторял еще с самого первого дня, но…

Но он приживется. Этому городу был необходим кто-то… правильный. Кто-то, кто бы чтил закон и следил за тем, чтобы его чтили другие.

Коди Балфор это чувствовал.

***

Бенрия оказались неплохими ребятами. Ну как, неплохими. Конечно, они были еще теми головорезами, но если узнать их поближе, то…

В общем, Коди был просто рад, что Бенрия на их стороне — на стороне какого-никакого, но закона.

***

— Так вот, Кори...

— Меня зовут Коди!

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Уорик. — Так вот, малыш, все твои проблемы от того, что ты слишком серьезен. Будь проще, и люди к тебе потянутся. — Он залпом допил пиво и улыбнулся проходящей мимо девушке, которая тут же улыбнулась в ответ. — Бери пример с меня!

— Нет уж, спасибо, — отозвался Коди и окинул Уорика неодобрительным взглядом. Тот сидел, облокотившись на барную стойку, и постукивал по кромке стоящего перед ним стакана. Распахнутая на груди рубашка, сигарета в уголке рта, легкая щетина на щеках — Уорик ничем не отличался от остальных посетителей борделя — вслух Коди упорно называл это место «баром». Он явно чувствовал себя как дома: по-свойски шутил со здешними девушками — те облепили его со всех сторон, стоило им только войти, — и был на дружеской ноте в владелицей — крупной дамой неопределенного возраста, которую фамильярно называл «Большая Мамочка». 

Коди не знал, как Уорик объяснил их присутствие — сам он все это время простоял у дверей, награждаемый любопытными взглядами, — но после непродолжительного разговора с «Большой Мамочкой» Уорик приглашающе махнул ему рукой. Они устроились на углу барной стойки — так, чтобы им открывался обзор на весь зал, — и принялись ждать.

Несмотря на то, что они пробыли здесь уже три часа, Коди все еще было неуютно. Он чувствовал, что выделяется, и ему казалось, что все остальные тоже это чувствуют.

— Мы зря все это затеяли, — пробормотал он, украдкой вытирая взмокшие ладони. — Он вряд ли здесь появится.

— Кто знает. Не появится здесь, так появится в «Bastard», и тогда о нем позаботится Ник, — отмахнулся Уорик.

«В этом я не сомневаюсь», — подумал Коди, вспомнив, как в их первую встречу тот «позаботился» о наркоторговцах. Его до сих пор сковывало липким страхом, стоило только подумать о том вечере, окровавленном мече и двенадцати трупах.

— Эй, расслабься, — негромко сказал Уорик, словно прочитав его мысли. — У тебя такой вид, будто тебе ширинкой защемило. Выпей, повеселись...

— Я не пью на службе. 

— А, ну да, ну да, — кивнул Уорик, хлопнул его плечу и обернулся к бармену: — Мне еще одну. И чего-нибудь из детского меню для моего приятеля. 

Коди нахмурился: работать с тем, кто настроен так несерьезно, не хотелось. Особенно потому, что дело было серьезным, и любой неверных ход мог стоить им головы, а Уорик, казалось, воспринимал все как игру.

Через минуту бармен поставил перед ними два стакана — с пивом для Уорика и с какой-то светло-зеленой жидкостью для Коди.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Коктейль, — отозвался Уорик. — Здесь делают потрясающие коктейли. Этот, кажется, называется «Грустный эсминец в засаде».

— Почему грустный?

— Потому что безалкогольный, конечно же.

Коди окинул стакан подозрительным взглядом, принюхался, но пить не стал.

— Тебе трудно угодить, — вздохнул Уорик. — И не смотри так, будто я прибил твою бабушку. Смотреть больно. Сходил бы на досуге куда-нибудь — да хоть бы сюда, в «Pussy» — расслабился бы, напряжение сбросил... Слышал когда-нибудь поговорку «секс — лучшее лекарство»?

— Что это вообще за поговорка такая? — возмутился Коди, но Уорик продолжал, словно не слыша:

— И жизнь сразу бы заиграла новыми красками! Я знаю тут пару девочек — настоящие профессионалки. Обслужат по высшему классу, вмиг забудешь обо всех проблемах... да что там, ты даже имя свое забудешь. Может, на человека станешь похож, — он замолчал и окинул Коди внимательным взглядом. — Эй, Кори, у тебя хоть девчонка когда-нибудь была?

— Девчонка?.. — Перед глазами встала Энн. Энн с растрепанными волосами и яркими веснушками на щеках, Энн, от которой все время пахло цветами, Энн с остекленевшими глазами и перерезанным от уха до уха горлом. 

Коди тяжело сглотнул.

— Нет. Не надо мне... девочек, — сдавленно пробормотал он. Девочки слишком нежные, слишком хрупкие, их нужно защищать и оберегать, а это Коди было не под силу. Он вообще не мог никого защитить.

В горле пересохло, и он, не раздумывая, отхлебнул из стоящего перед ним стакана и тут же закашлялся. Жидкость холодным комом спустилась в пищевод, оставляя после себя привкус мяты и кислоты.

— Предпочитаешь мальчиков? — спросил Уорик и задумчиво почесал подбородок. — С этого и надо было начинать. У Мамочки есть и мальчики на любой вкус. До меня им далеко, конечно, но...

Коди со стуком поставил стакан на стойку, встал и, не сказав ни слова, направился в уборную. Кажется, Уорик еще что-то говорил ему вслед, но он уж не слушал. Перед глазами потемнело, каждый шаг отзывался звоном в ушах, а дорога до туалета казалась бесконечной. Протиснувшись мимо одного из охранников, Коди оказался за дверью, огляделся и первым делом открыл кран. Плеснул в лицо холодной воды, пытаясь успокоиться и прийти в себя. Потер красные от усталости — он был на ногах уже трое суток — глаза. Оперся на раковину, избегая смотреть на собственное отражение. Его руки дрожали. 

Он вернулся в зал через десять минут. Уорик бросил на него косой взгляд, стоило ему сесть рядом, но ничего не сказал, и впервые за время их знакомства Коди был не рад его молчанию. Тишина угнетала.

— Думаете, он сегодня придет? — наконец спросил Коди первое, что пришло ему на ум. Разговоры о работе отвлекали — можно было окунуться в них с головой, всячески притворяясь, что он делает хоть что-то полезное, и хоть ненадолго забыть о собственной никчемности.

Сначала ему показалось, что Уорик не услышал вопроса — он неторопливо достал сигарету, щелкнул колесиком зажигалки. Прикурил. Сделал несколько затяжек и только потом передернул плечами:

— Да кто его знает. Увидим.

— Мы ищем его уже третий день, и все безрезультатно, — сказал Коди. — Наверняка он узнал, что в розыске, и залег на дно. Мы просто теряем здесь время.

— По крайней мере, ты теряешь время в хорошей компании.

— Вот с этим я бы поспорил, — сказал Коди скорее для самого себя, но Уорик его услышал.

— Да неужели? Уверяю, твоему напарнику повезло куда меньше. Но если ты так устал от моего присутствия, то можешь с ним махнуться. Не сомневаюсь, вы с Ником замечательно поладите.

— Н-нет, — вздрогнул Коди. Уорик самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Так чем ты там был недоволен?

Коди ничего не ответил, тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся. Иногда — почти всегда — разговаривать с Уориком было не только утомительно, но и бессмысленно. 

Они замолчали. Уорик неторопливо потягивал пиво, а Коди рассматривал сидевших в зале людей и то и дело бросал взгляд на часы. Похоже, их ожидал еще один бесплодный вечер.

Время стремительно приближалось к полуночи, когда Уорик внезапно наклонился поближе и сказал:

— А теперь не делай резких движений. И только не оборачивайся. Наш парень здесь, прямо за тобой. Спустился со второго этажа и сейчас пробирается к выходу.

Коди вздрогнул. Стало жарко. Кровь стремительно прилила к лицу, а в висках застучало.

— Вы уверены, что это он? — одними губами выдавил он.

Уорик неторопливо перевел взгляд куда-то за его спину, потушил сигарету и сказал:

— Мелкий брюнет со уродливым шрамом на полфизиономии. Все приметы совпадают.

«Невысокий, с темными волосами, шрамом на левой щеке и родинкой над губой», — так говорила о преступнике единственная оставшаяся в живых свидетельница. Она хорошо запомнила его лицо — оно было последним, что она увидела перед тем, как ей вырвали глаз.

— Быстрее за ним! — сказал Коди, порываясь вскочить на ноги, но Уорик положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал.

— Тихо, — почти прошептал он. — Не привлекай к себе внимания, мы не должны спугнуть его раньше времени. Меньше всего нам нужна здесь перестрелка. Выйдем по очереди, сначала я, потом ты.

— Но он может уйти!

— Я этот город как свои пять пальцев знаю. Никуда он от нас не денется. — Уорик залпом допил пиво, схватил со стула пиджак и кинул через плечо: — Сосчитай про себя до шестидесяти и выходи. Только не забудь сначала расплатиться! 

Он в несколько шагов добрался до выхода и исчез за дверью, на прощание махнув — то ли Коди, то ли кому-то из девушек.

Тихо выругавшись, Коди усилием воли попытался взять себя в руки и не рвануть за ним следом. Стиснул зубы и досчитал до шестидесяти. Затем бросил на стойку несколько купюр и, не дожидаясь сдачи, вышел за Уориком.

На улице его встретил порыв холодного ветра. Коди запахнул пиджак и быстро заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к внезапной темноте. Сделал несколько шагов вперед и огляделся по сторонам. Никого не было видно. В первую секунду он растерялся, во вторую — решил, что Уорик его бросил — с него бы сталось. Впрочем, Коди отмел эту мысль почти сразу: если Бенрия бралась за дело, то доводила его до конца.

Он вздрогнул, почувствовав на плече чужую руку, но прежде, чем успел вскрикнуть и схватиться за оружие, над ухом раздался недовольный голос Уорика:

— Ну чего ты так суетишься? Хочешь, чтобы нас заметили и вся операция пошла коту под хвост?

— Мы что, не будем его сейчас брать?

— Нет конечно, — сказал Уорик. — Торговля людьми — дело слишком серьезное, чтобы проворачивать его в одиночку. Этот парень — лишь верхушка айсберга, вишенка на торте. Проследим за ним, выясним, с какой из группировок он связан, и только потом начнем действовать. Семьям очень не понравится, узнай они, что на их территории проворачивают такие делишки.

Коди кивнул — в словах Уорика был смысл. Они неторопливо двинулись вперед, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. 

Подозреваемый шел быстро, будто куда-то очень спешил. Несколько раз они почти теряли его из виду, но Уорик, наверное, и правда хорошо знал город, потому что они тут же сворачивали в какой-нибудь проулок и догоняли его.

На пересечении Пятого и Девятого районов он резко замер. Огляделся. В первое мгновение Коди подумал, что он заметил слежку, но затем стало ясно: он просто кого-то ждет. Не долго думая, Уорик завернул в улочку между домов, но было уже поздно, и когда Коди обернулся, то позади уже стояло двое мужчин

Он растерянно замер. Прятаться смысла не было — их наверняка уже заметили. Что ж, значит, придется задержать всю эту шайку. Он полез за пазуху за пистолетом, готовясь к перестрелке, но Уорик его опередил и с силой толкнул к стене. 

— Да не дергайся ты так! — прошипел он, прижимаясь к нему телом, и через несколько мгновений накрыл его губы своими. 

Коди удивленно замер, не в силах пошевелиться.

Уорик был совсем не похож на Энн — резкий, напористый, весь состоящий из угловатостей и костей. Энн была нежной, мягкой, и ее поцелуи были на вкус как сладкая жевательная резинка. Пока Уорик целовал его, Коди чувствовал привкус пива и сигарет.

Краем уха он услышал звук отдаляющихся шагов, и меньше, чем через минуту Уорик отстранился — так же стремительно, как и приблизился.

— Трюк старый, как мир, — невозмутимо заметил он, — но неизменно действенный. За ними.

Уорик пошел вперед, а Коди остался стоять, не двигаясь с места.

— Вы… я… — он оборвал себя на полуслове, глотая ртом воздух — то ли от возмущения, то ли от стыда, он и сам не понимал.

— Да не волнуйся ты так, — бросил Уорик, оглядываясь через плечо. — Мужчины интересуют меня только за деньги. А зажатые девственники не интересуют вообще.

Коди не нашелся с ответом, покраснел еще сильнее и поспешил за ним.

Больше они не разговаривали. 

Подозреваемый со своими сообщниками скрылся в старом заводе в пятой районе.

— Наверное, у них там встреча, — сказал Уорик, оглядывая заброшенное здание. — Ну а что, они выбрали идеальное место. Здесь можно хоть толпами убивать и пытать, никто и не заметит.

Коди вздрогнул.

— И что нам теперь делать?

— Ждать, — отозвался Уорик, вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет.

Начинался дождь.

Какое-то время они молчали: Уорик, похоже, думал о чем-то своем, а Коди слишком злился на него за тот внезапный поцелуй, чтобы начинать разговор первым. Впрочем, спустя десять минут злость уступила место страху.

— Как вы думаете, — начал Коди чуть нерешительно, — зачем он их убивал?

— А тебе не все равно? Может, из любви к искусству. Может, из-за природного садизма, кто его разберет.

Коди вспомнил последнюю жертву, и его замутило. Девчонку — она, наверное, было немногим младше него самого — изнасиловали и выпотрошили. Нашли ее только несколько дней спустя, у мусорных баков. 

— Ужасно, — прошептал он. — Кем нужно быть, чтобы совершить такое?

Уорик взглянул на него, и в его взгляде Коди увидел сочувствие. А может быть, ему только так показалось.

— Это место не для тебя, — протянул Уорик. — И как тебя вообще сюда занесло?

— Ну так вы сами же меня сюда притащили, — недовольно сказал Коди, но Уорик только отмахнулся.

— Я не про этот завод, а про Эргастулум в целом. Просто так нормальные люди сюда не попадают.

Коди замолчал, не зная, что ответить. Наверное, он мог бы рассказать про дело Пола Хендрикса — его первое крупное дело. Рассказать про то, как в одиночку арестовал одного из гангстеров, сорвав многомиллионную сделку по продаже наркотиков. Рассказать про то, как на следующий день он пришел к Энн — они как раз собирались в кино — и нашел ее с перерезанным горлом.

Он промолчал, а Уорик не стал допытываться. Повисла тяжелая, гнетущая тишина.

Казалось, они стояли там очень долго. Мелкий дождь перерос в ливень, и они попытались спрятаться под козырьком одного из домов, чтобы не промокнуть.

Спустя несколько минут из здания склада выскользнул их подозреваемый в компании угрюмого старика и трех громил. Один из них нес темный мешок — вроде тех, в которые упаковывают трупы. Коди снова схватился за пистолет, но Уорик удержал его.

— Что теперь? — прошептал Коди. — Я уверен, там тело очередной жертвы!

— Погоди.

Вдруг мешок, лежавший на плече охранника мертвым грузом, зашевелился и оттуда донесся стон. Женский стон. Коди словно током ударило — волоски на руках встали дыбом, по спине волной прошлись мурашки.

— Она жива! — вскрикнул он, но слова его стали невнятным мычанием: поверх губ легла рука Уорика.

— Не шуми, тихо.

Угрюмый тип и человек со шрамом разговаривали, пока все еще шевелящийся мешок грузили в багажник машины. Сердце Коди обливалось кровью — он мог раскрыть это дело прямо сейчас, избавить Эргастулум от еще нескольких ублюдков, сделать улицы города хоть немного безопаснее и чище. Разве не это его работа?

Уорик отпустил его и выглянул из-за угла, прищурив глаз.

— Да это не вишенка на торте, а целая кондитерская, — присвистнул он и повернулся к Коди. — Пойдем. Здесь нам делать больше нечего.

— Что? Почему?

— Наш парень работает на семью Корсика. Дело можно закрывать. Так Чаду и передай.

— Но почему? — спросил Коди. — Их там всего пятеро, я могу их арестовать! Если вы мне поможете.

— И меньше чем через час, меня пристрелят, — хмыкнул Уорик. — И тебя пристрелят. Сначала уволят, а потом пристрелят. 

— А как же та женщина? 

— Увы, жизнь — несправедливая штука.

— Но мы можем ее спасти!

— Нет, мы не можем. Ты так и не понял? Это Эргастлум, малыш. Весь город — включая все полицейское управление во главе с твоим начальником — подчиняется семьям, как цирковая собачка. Пока наш Шрам работает на Корсику, он может убивать кого и сколько захочет.

Краем глаза Коди заметил, что Шрам — так он незаметно для себя стал называть их подозреваемого, подражая Уорику, — и угрюмый старикашка закончили болтовню. Самое время было брать их. Тепленькими.

— Я так не могу, — твердо сказал Коди. — Я не вы, я не могу спокойно смотреть на то, как… Я остановлю их. С вами или без вас. 

— Не глупи, малыш…

— Я не малыш! И давно не ребенок! Я не могу позволить еще одной невинной девушке умереть, пока я остаюсь в стороне. Если совесть позволяет вам закрывать глаза на творящееся вокруг, спасая свою шкуру, то вы — всего лишь жалкий трус!

Последнее Коди почти выкрикнул. Уорик до этого смотревший на него со смесью жалости и снисхождения, вдруг одним движением оказался рядом и вжал Коди в стену. Его предплечье легло на горло, чуть придавив кадык, и Коди впервые испугался.

— Тебя что, не учили уважать старших?

— Я уважаю вас, но еще больше я уважаю закон, — прохрипел Коди, не пытаясь освободиться. Хватка Уорика ослабла, и он отступил на шаг.

Повисла пауза. Щелкнула зажигалка.

— Ты что, еще не понял? — наконец, спросил Уорик и затянулся сигаретой. — Это Эргастулум, парень. Здесь нет законов.

Он пошел прочь, но через несколько шагов остановился и бросил через плечо:

— Если хочешь подыхать ради своих принципов — вперед. Останавливать не стану. Сам говоришь, взрослый...

И ушел, растворившись в темноте.

Размышлять не было времени — Старик уже двинулся к машине. Шрам все еще стоял на месте, и Коди выскочил из переулка, наставив на него пистолет.

— Не двигаться! Вы арестованы по подозрению в убийствах…

Договорить Коди не дали — стоять на месте и слушать его заготовленную и не раз отрепетированную речь никто не собирался. Вместо этого Шрам рухнул на землю и откатился в сторону, за мусорные баки.

Пока Коди соображал что к чему, из машины выскочили трое головорезов в черных костюмах и открыли стрельбу. Коди рухнул на мостовую, больно ударившись коленями, но рядом не было ничего, за что можно было спрятаться…

Говорят, в миг перед смертью перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, и Коди и вправду увидел ее, как стеклышки калейдоскопа. Вот улыбается Энн, аккуратно прилаживая цветок в свою прическу, вот Чад показывает ему карту города и объясняет, в какие районы лучше не соваться. А вот Уорик, который крепко прижимается к нему в переулке и целует так, что голова идет кругом…

Затем перед глазами встали фотографии убитых женщин, которых пытали и зверски уродовали перед смертью…

Что ж, если Коди суждено умереть, пытаясь спасти хотя бы одну из них, то жизнь свою он прожил не зря.

Коди пытался отползти в сторону, пули выбивали щебень из камней мостовой совсем близко, даже щеку оцарапало, но то ли ребята были совсем новички в стрельбе, то ли сегодня удача улыбалась Коди во всем тридцать два зуба, но его пока не продырявили…

Выстрел, другой, третий, Коди не считал патроны, пытаясь выгадать хоть пару секунд, пытаясь отползти за угол, из-за которого он опрометчиво выскочил.

А потом выстрелы раздались за спиной, и Коди сжался в комок. А еще через мгновение позади раздался голос Уорика: 

— Быстрей, малыш!

Коди глянул через плечо и попятился назад, обдирая локти и колени.

— Не спать! — рявкнул Уорик, вздергивая его на ноги.

А потом была гонка по извилистым улочкам Эргастулума, и Коди, задыхаясь, уже совсем ничего не понимал. Он не понимал, почему полицейский убегает от преступников, не понимал, когда сам успел стать убийцей — ведь оставил же он там беспомощную девушку! — не понимал, почему бежит следом за Уориком.

Он ведь решил все еще там, решил, что умереть так — не зря!

А потом мысли исчезли, нужно было передвигать ноги, успевать дышать, а еще — не потерять из виду Уорика.

Коди не знал, сколько они убегали, но Уорик остановился так внезапно, что Коди влетел в него, едва не упав.

— Вроде все, — тихо сказал Уорик и вытащил из пачки сигарету. Он ничуть не запыхался — должно быть, привык к таким погоням. — Ну, что, малыш? Живой? Хорошо, что живой, умирать тебе пока рано. Успеешь еще.

Коди хотел ответить хоть что-нибудь — запретить называть себя малышом, извиниться за свои резкие слова, поблагодарить за спасение — Коди не сомневался, что если бы не Уорик, то лежать бы ему сейчас ситом на той мостовой. 

Но Уорик, казалось, не ждал благодарностей. Он затягивался сигаретой так часто, что она закончилась за секунды, и тут же вытащил новую. Но вместо того, чтобы прикурить, он прижался спиной к стене и застонал:

— Черт, ну и достанется мне теперь от Мамочки.


End file.
